Cybuster (Masaki Andoh)
|-|Cybuster= |-|Possession Mode= |-|Masaki Andoh= Mecha Summary The Cybuster '''is an immensely powerful robot from another dimension, usually piloted by '''Masaki Andoh. Cybuster is one of the four Masoukishin developed by the Langran Kingdom and has it's essence blessed by both Seirei, The Holy Spirit and Syphis, The Wind Spirit. In Masoukishin II, Masaki is finally able to talk with Syphis, and she granted him the ability to master the possession mode, making the Cybuster one of the most powerful mecha in existence. However, the possession mode only last for a few minutes before the Cybuster returns to his normal state. Mecha Statistics Tiering: 4-B. Low 2-C '''after being possessed by Wind Spirit '''Verse: Super Robot Wars Name: '''Cybuster is what it's mainly called, however it has a true name that's never been revealed '''Gender: None, but the pilot (Masaki Andoh) is male Age: Billions of Years (Cybuster was created around the time of the early Earth, making it one of the oldest things ever) Classification: Masoukishin, Elemental Lord of Wind Pilots: '''Masaki Andoh '''Power Source: '''Eternal Engine (Which is powered by Fulcanelli-type energy) '''Mecha Dimensions (Height): '''28.48 meters '''Materials: '''Orichalconium '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Expert Swordsmanship, Wind Manipulation (As the elemental lord of wind, Cybuster has absolute control over wind and can utilize the element in his attacks), Light Manipulation (Cyflash involves Cybuster projecting a harmful, omnidirectional light that destroys anything in it's path), Fire Manipulation (Has the power to create a firebird called The Cybird, which will instantly melt anything in it's path), Energy Manipulation (Many of Cybusters attacks involve projection of and total control over energy, being able to even create supernovas with his powers), Precognition (Cybuster forsees everything an opponent will do before it happens), Regeneration (High-Mid, Even if destroyed into bits, it's capable of passively regenerating itself), Existence Erasure (Stated to be able to erase beings from existence through the use of Akashic Buster), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to perceive and even interact with spirit-like entities), Dimensional Travel (Freely travels between dimensions such as the universe and La Gias), Causality Manipulation (Described as having full control over causality, being able to alter both cause and effect to a degree), Time Manipulation (In the form of Time Stopping, of which it can use offensively), Immortality (Type 4; Has protection from Syphis, who will protect it and ressurect the mecha should something happen to it), Spatial Manipulation (Vanity Ripper can cut through space and negate distance), Life-Force Absorption (Capable of sapping the life energy emanated from La Gias. Can also utilize this in attacks to remove the life essence from opponents) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Cybuster is capable of preforming Cosmo Nova, an attack powerful enough to absorb dozens of planets and even create a Quasar , which has the power of at least 25,000 billion suns. Cybuster should be compable to Granzon , who is capable of creating black holes whilst running on anti-matter reactions and at full power can wipe out entire solar systems). '''Universe Level+ '''when in Possession Mode (After having absorbed Syphis, he's capable of oneshotting Neo Granzon, who's Degeneracy Cannon can erase the entire universe and reduce it to an entire void. Stated to have power over the universe and can attack with "The Will of The Universe") 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Considered one of the fastest mechs in the entire Super Robot Wars multiverse, of which makes it far swifter than the likes of Neo Granzon, who's capable of flying out of the distance of The Degeneracy Cannon {An attack that engulfs and erases the universe in literal seconds}. Capable of traversing the universes relatively easily) 'Lifting Ability: Class E Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(His attacks can harm the likes of Granzon, who's power source if that of Anti-Matter Reactions that when changed can create black holes and generate blackholes capable of destroying solar systems. Attacks such as Cosmo Nova can create Quasar's which usually yield these levels of energy). '''Universal+ '''when in Possession Mode (Has the ability to oneshot Neo Granzon, the same mech that can erase the universe and deduce it to nothingness) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Can endure it's own Cosmo Nova, which destroys many planets in addition to containing enough energies to create Quasars). '''Universal+ '''through Possession Mode (Can endure Neo Granzon's universal wiping attacks) 'Stamina: Limitless (Is a robot so doesn't fatigue and Goddess Syphis doesn't allow Cybuster to tire) Range: Planetary (Can cause entire planets to be sucked into massive singularities). Universal 'when access to Possession Mode is granted (Has absolute command over The Universe and is even described as wielding "The Will of The Universe") 'Intelligence: Genius '(Masaki has a great deal of knowledge in how to pilot a mecha and also it's inner workings) '''Weaknesses: '''None | While in Possession Mode he can lose control and go on a rampage '''Versions: Cybuster '| 'Possession Mode ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Fulcanelli-type eternal engine: A magical engine that uses energy from the Astral Plane as a power source. Theoretically, it has an infinite amount of energy. However, to use this engine the pilot needs to have strong prana (life-force) levels, as the Fulcanelli-type eternal engine requires a lot of prana to work efficiently. ::*'Prana Converter:' A special equipment that only mecha from La Gias have. It allows the pilot to channel their prana energy to the unit, giving full control and synchronization over it. It also converts some of the energy into the unit itself, temporarily providing additional power and boosts in abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Caloric Missile:' A standard high class missile weapon of La Gias, used against most long-ranged opponents. In Alpha Gaiden, the Original Generations series and ACE:R, Caloric Missiles are energy projectiles instead of physical ones; and also, in ACE:R, Caloric Missiles are revealed to be homing missiles. This weapon can be used in Cybird mode. *'Discutter: '''The standard sword of Langran Wind Masōkis. It is made out of refined Orichalconium alloy. Masaki uses the Cybuster's speed to strike the target with his sword for high damage. In Alpha Gaiden and 2nd Original Generation, the Cybuster summons the sword, instead of unsheathing it. *'Familiar: A pair of remote weapons, which rush toward the target, flying around it and striking it from various angles.The Cybuster's Familiar launches energy-based projectiles. These aren't controlled by Masaki, but by his familiars, Kuro and Shiro. *'Prana Discharge: '''Masaki charges the Discutter's blade with prana, and then sends a powerful blade of energy to his target. *'Akashic Buster: 'One of the unit's more powerful attacks, it seems more fantasy-based rather than technological. Cybuster stabs the ground with its sword, creating a hexagram and starting to gather Prana. The gathered Prana will then be channeled to the sword. In OG Saga, Cybuster summons the hexagram from his right and then hits it with his left fist, releasing the prana of the hexagram. In both cases, the Prana would then be unleashed in the form of a bird made of flames (possibly, a representation of the Deishnas bird), chasing the target and exploding on contact. This technique would destroy the helpless victim, if not seriously damaging it. *'Cosmo Nova: Cybuster's ultimate attack; Masaki concentrate the Cyflash energy around Cybuster's body, creating four glowing spheres of prana, originating from the Cybuster's arms, and they are hurled at the objective, focusing all the Cyflash destructive power in a single target. The target is engulfed and obliterated by the energy which affect the entire planets across the cosmos were destroyed completely. In the Divine Wars anime and in OGS and OG Gaiden, the Cosmo Nova is depicted as a rain of energy. Because the use of the Cyflash in this form consumes too much prana, the Cosmo Nova can be only used once (or twice, in 2nd OG), before Masaki needs to recover his energy. However, in ACE:R and Masoukishin 2, Masaki is able to shoot the Cosmo Nova when needed, without restrictions. *'Discutter, Ranbu no Tachi:' A powerful final attack that Masaki learns later on, after extensive training in the Dimension of the Elements and mastering it (in Alpha Gaiden, Masaki learns this technique because the alteration in the time flow). Pulling out the Cybuster's sword, Masaki would channel an immense amount of Prana into Cybuster, which would be infused with the Masō Kishin's body. The Cybuster would then charge towards the target at high speed attacking the target so viciously and rapidly with the sword that an illusion is generated so that multiple "Cybusters" appear to be striking the target from all directions, its vapor trails creating the image of a pentagram. After forming the pentagram, the Cybuster would end the attack with a swift straight slash, finally ripping the helpless target into ribbons. This attack is seen in Super Robot Wars Gaiden, Alpha, Alpha Gaiden, OG Saga ACE:R and 2nd OG. *'Cyflash: '''Probably the most notable weapon at Masaki's disposal, it is a large, spherical burst of Prana that originates from the Cybuster's sword, destroying all units (enemies and allies) surrounding it in a large area. This version of the Cyflash is only seen in Super Robot Taisen Gaiden and OG Saga. *'Vanity Ripper:' An upgraded Discutter. Everything destroyed by the Vanity Ripper disintegrates into dust. In the Lord of Elemental OG Saga remake, the Vanity Ripper are two swords instead of one, and Masaki can combine both swords for a finisher from the air (very similar to the movement that Masaki uses in Alpha Gaiden when uses the Jaohm's Discutter). In Masoukishin 2, is revealed that the Discutter transforms into the Vanity Ripper when Masaki uses this attack. This attack is seen in Super Robot Wars Gaiden and Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Lord of Elemental and Revelation of Evil God as the replacement for fully upgrading Discutter and appears as a separate attack for Cybuster in Dai 2 Ji Super Robot Taisen OG. *'High Familiar: The upgraded version of the standard Familiars. This weapon can be used in Cybird mode. In the Alpha and OG timelines, this weapon is already upgraded when Masaki comes to the Earth chasing Shu. *Familiar Besiege: A combination attack between the Cybuster and its High Familiars. The Cybuster transforms into the Cybird mode and releases the High Familiars. Then, the Cybird shoots Caloric Missiles at its target while the High Familiars attack the target at the same time, destroying it with a rain of energy projectiles. Only appears in Masoukishin III - Pride of Justice. *'Prana Discharge: '''The upgraded version of the standard Prana Discharge. Charging the Discutter's blade with prana, Masaki sends two blades of energy to his target. This attack is only seen in Masoukishin 2. *'Vanity Ripper, Ranbu no Tachi: The upgraded form of the Ranbu no Tachi. The attack is similar to the Discutter, Ranbu no Tachi. Masaki summons a pentagram, and the Cybuster rushes through it, attacking the target at high speed. However, for the finisher Masaki summons the Vanity Ripper to make the final strike. This attack is only seen in Masoukishin 2 and 3. *Juuhachiban Sankai Nagoya Shibaraku: A combination attack between the Cybuster and the Valsione R. After making a kabuki performance, Masaki and Lune charges toward their target, striking it at great speed with the Vanity Ripper and the Divine Blade from all sides. Then, the Cybuster attacks from the right, the Valsione from left, cutting the target in half in a synchronized strike. Possession mode) *'Shinden - Ranbu no Tachi:' A stronger version of the Ranbu no Tachi. Masaki summons two pentagrams, that are drawn together, enveloping the Cybuster and infusing it with prana. Then, the Cybuster rushes towards the target, slashing it three times before it changes to its Cybird mode, then attacking the target multiples times at high speed. Then, the Cybird changes back to the Cybuster, and attacks the target with the Discutter and six blades of prana. Then, Masaki makes the final strike with a swift straight slash, finally sending its target to the ground, where it is obliterated in an explosion. This attack is only seen in Masoukishin 2 and 3. *'Akashic Nova:' The true power of Cybuster, the Masoukishin of Wind, Masaki releases all of Cybuster's safety locks and enters Laplace Demon Mode, after opening several ports on its arms, legs, shoulders and wings. Cybuster then forms 6 elemental circles which then combine to form a orb of pure wind prana. Taking the orb, Cybuster then releases the Cosmo Nova technique which hits the target in a spiral prana aura which starts pushing it back. Then Cybuster transforms into its Cybird mode which is usually needed to perform the Akashic Buster and rams the target along with the energy causing it to explode and transform into Akashic Nova Bird.The name Akashic Nova Is a technique combination of Akashic Buster and Cosmo Nova. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Possession Users Category:Warriors Category:Demi-Gods Category:Swordsmen Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Light Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2